Warriors: The Silver Prophecy
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: After barely escaping the destruction of his clan, Brambleclaw now finds himself with a group of cats that are led by a corrupt leader. He must now put his painful past aside to help bring these cats to peace. Rated T for gruesome deaths. Please R&R!


**Warriors: The Silver Prophecy**

**Hello everyone! This is my first Warriors Fanfic, and I hope you like it! :)**

**Summary: A tom is forced to leave his home, and is the only one to survive, thanks to a young cat who saves him. He is introduced to a group of cats known as the HighRogues, who are led by a cruel leader. He must put aside the painful memories of his past and help the cats return peace to their society.**

**As this is my first Warriors story, I'm not use to writing about cats. So please know that when reading, that I may not get everything right away!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Besides the waterfall roaring nearby, the forest was relatively quiet.

It had always been this way: Untouched, wild, and, as many would say, untainted by the influence of the Twolegs.

This is what made it a great place for cats who want no ties with the large, stumbling creatures that attempted to keep them as 'kittypets'.

And yet, unknown to the inhabitants of that peaceful forest, the roar of the waterfall covered up the shrills of two cats who's lives were in the balance.

If one had happened to glance upon the flowing waters, they would see that a large, muscular dark-brown tabby was dangling near the edge of the large drop, his claws digging into a smaller, ginger she-cat, holding on for dear life.

"Hang on, Squirrelflight!" the tom gasped, his muscles straining.

Squirrelflight screeched as the tom's claws sunk into her. "Please Brambleclaw...Go on without me!" she meowed helplessly.

"No!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, and he moved his head over to look into Squirrelflight's green eyes, which were full of fear.

"Please..." she mewed again, sinking down, beginning to slip from Brambleclaw's grasp.

"I don't want to lose you," Brambleclaw stated, attempting to bring Squirrelflight up, using all of his strength, only to make her slip out more, "I couldn't face you after hearing of our kits...But I still love you! I can't change that!"

Squirrelflight's eyes flashed with happiness. "I never knew..." she said softly.

"But if you do love me...Then please, let me go. If you die here, I...I..." she trailed off, sinking further down, now almost out of Brambleclaw's grasp.

"But-" he began to say, but Squirrelflight looked up at him...And he knew. There was no other way.

"I'll never forget you..." Brambleclaw said softly, as he closed his eyes and retracted his claws, allowing Squirrelflight to fall...

And all he could hear was Squirrelflight's cries for a few moments as she fell. Brambleclaw had never felt so horrible in his life. His one love had just died in front of him, and he couldn't save her...

"Squirrelflight..." he said, pawing out at the air below, as if she would respond...But there was no response. She was gone.

Brambleclaw slowly crawled back from the ledge and fell over on his side, the last bit of energy from his muscles giving way. His breathing was heavy, and he merely stared at the nearby brush, his mind blank and his heart torn.

_Everything I had is gone... _he thought, closing his eyes. It wasn't long before sleep crept upon him, and he gladly fell into it.

* * *

><p>A young, bright-orange cat and a light-gray she-cat came across an unknown tom, lying near the waterfall on his side.<p>

"This is where the scent was coming from!" the orange cat exclaimed. The she-cat quickly made her way over to the cat's side, and held a paw gently over his chest.

"He's still breathing, although he won't last long laying here." she pointed out. "We need to get him back to camp."

The orange cat nodded, and, with the help of the she-cat, was able to get the large tom on his back.

"He's quite heavy..." the young cat commented as he began to walk.

"I'll help. Camp isn't too far, but let's not wait around." she mewed, moving beside him and helping to support some of the large tom's weight.

It didn't take long to arrive at the camp. Once they did,the orange cat gladly shouldered the burly tom off of his back.

"Ember, what is this?" came the voice of a dark-gray tom who approached the scene. He had a scar along his nose, and was broad-shouldered and quite muscular, making Ember look puny in comparison.

"S-Smoke," the young cat stated, looking from side-to-side nervously, "I...I-"

The she-cat stepped in and interrupted him. "He said that there was an unfamiliar cat nearby, so we went out and found him."

Smoke eyed her for a few moments with a hint of suspicion. "Well, River, you should know that Dark should be informed of any journeys outside of the camp." he stated.

River shook her head and turned towards Ember, ignoring Smoke. "We should move him to my den. Some of these old wounds on his body have opened up, so I need to treat them" she said.

Ember nodded, and Smoke scowled, turning and padding away.

They moved the tom into River's den, which was slightly larger than the others, due to her being the most knowledgeable of herbs and healing. They laid him on a patch of grass that was used as bedding, and River began to soak up the blood that was oozing from his wounds using some cobwebs.

"Thank you Ember, you've been a big help. I'll put in a good word for you with Night." River mewed to the young cat, who's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thank you!" he replied, dipping his head respectfully and backing out of the den. Night was one of the strongest cats in the HighRogues, and Ember used him as a role-model and respected him greatly.

River continued to work on the tom's wounds, applying mushed-up Chervil roots that would help with the infected scratches that the tom had obviously failed to take care of before.

_I wonder where he came from, _she wondered, finishing up and dabbing the last amount of blood from the wounds, tossing the soaked cobwebs to the side...

And that was when he woke up. River jumped in surprise as the tom's eyes opened, and, seeing his unfamiliar surroundings, tried to jump to his paws, but ended up screeching in pain and simply wobbled over to the nearby wall, leaning against it.

"Where...am I?" he asked weakly, his eyes darting all over the place.

"Please calm down, we brought you here and saved your life." River stated, flicking her tail towards the Chervil and blood-soaked cobwebs. She was slightly fearful of the muscular tom, since he could easily attack her if he wished.

The tom's breathing began to slow, and he began to calm himself. Seeing this, River allowed her fears to slip away.

"What are you called?" River asked soothingly, sitting on her haunches and folding her tail over her paws.

"Brambleclaw..." the tom stated. River nodded.

"I am River. Welcome to the HighRogues." River told him, dipping her head respectfully, and, to her surprise, Brambleclaw did the same back. "You aren't like other Rogues we have picked up; where are you from?"

Brambleclaw was about to answer, when painful memories suddenly flooded in. Memories of large beasts killing every cat that he had come to know and care for...Memories of leaving behind his home, and the brave cats who stayed behind to fight for it...

And, most of all, the death of his beloved.

"Brambleclaw?" River said, and he snapped back to reality.

"Sorry...I've come from a far-away place, but...I can't go back there." Brambleclaw stated. River decided not to investigate further, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you like. I need to go inform Dark of your arrival, so please, get some rest." River told him, and Brambleclaw nodded, slowly laying down, wincing slightly at the pain from his wounds.

When River left the den, Brambleclaw closed his eyes and couldn't help but imagine everything that had happened.

"_Brambleclaw! Take the others and leave. Squirrelflight too!" _Firestar's voice echoed in his head.

"_No...I can't leave you here!" _Brambleclaw had replied, stepping towards the cat he respected the most.

"_You would have made an excellent leader, so, if I die here today, let it be known that you helped the clan by leading the others to safety!" _Firestar stated. Brambleclaw didn't want to argue with him further, and dipped his head respectfully.

"_StarClan be with you." _Brambleclaw stated as he turned away and told the others to leave. When the Queens, Apprentices, and Kits had gone, he began searching for Squirrelflight, finding her next to the body of her sister who was unmoving, blood dripping from her neck.

"_Squirrelflight, we must go, now!" _he exclaimed. Squirrelflight shook her head.

"_No...Leafpool-" _she began to say in a sorrowful voice, but Brambleclaw brushed up beside her and comfortingly set his cheek beside hers.

"_There's nothing to be done..." _Brambleclaw told her. After a few moments. Squirrelflight nodded, and reluctantly turned away from her sister, following Brambleclaw out of the camp.

Looking over his shoulder, Brambleclaw could see the remaining Warriors, along with their graceful leader, stand their ground in the middle of the camp.

_Firestar...Sandstorm...Graystripe...Dustpelt...Lionblaze..._They all had their heads dipped, and appeared to be praying to StarClan for guidance, for they all knew what was to come...

And that was when Brambleclaw could see the pack of beasts jump out onto High Rock, snarling, gazing down at the cats with hunger in their eyes...

Brambleclaw would have watched further, but he could see Squirrelflight watching as well. He didn't want to see her father, mother, and the others perish, so he nudged her away and told her to continue running...

And they ran, and ran...Yet Brambleclaw couldn't protect everyone. One by one, everyone fell. The Queens were too exhausted to feed their hungry kits, and the Apprentices were lacking food from giving it to the Queens in hopes that they would survive...

In the end, only he and Squirrelflight were left. However, one of the beasts had suddenly attacked them, and they were forced to leap into the waters of a flowing river, where the beast did not follow...

Brambleclaw had escaped the waters before a large drop came upon them, but Squirrelflight could not. He was able to catch her by the scruff of the neck with his teeth, but she slipped, and he found himself having to claw into her...

But then, just like the others, she was gone.

Now, Brambleclaw couldn't help but curse StarClan, who merely sat by and watched all of this unfold...

And, after a few moments of spitting insults to the cats he once worshiped, he fell into a sleep that came with nightmares of the past events...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note – Here's an explanation for the background to this story: A pack of wolves invaded the Lake territories, and wiped out the Clans one by one. ThunderClan was the last, and they attempted to fight them off, but lost most of their warriors. And so, Firestar and the others stayed behind, while Brambleclaw led the weaker of the Clan to safety, although most of them fell from exhaustion and shock. One of the wolves was able to follow their trail and attacked Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, making them jump into the river, where, at the end, a waterfall resided, and Brambleclaw wasn't able to hold onto Squirrelflight and had to let her fall into the waters below.<strong>

**There are things involving the Clans that will come later, so I won't spoil them. Possibly a cat or two may show up, you never know. ;)**


End file.
